


Talk it Out

by riddikulusgrin (klavgavtrash)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, Karen and Foggy being bros, M/M, Pansexual Foggy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavgavtrash/pseuds/riddikulusgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Karen, can I ask you a question?” asked Foggy, sidling up to Karen’s desk with the same kind of forced casualness Matt always adopted when he entered the office with new bruises. Not that he was in the office right now. “Uh, what d’you think of me and Matt?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. All I know is that I recently marathoned all of Daredevil and needed to write something.
> 
> EDIT: I wrote + and uploaded this late at night, and have now gone over it in the light of day to fix tenses/textual errors. Mostly. It's still unbeta'd.

“Hey, Karen, can I ask you a question?” asked Foggy, sidling up to Karen’s desk with the same kind of forced casualness Matt always adopted when he entered the office with new bruises. Not that he was in the office right now. “Uh, what d’you think of me and Matt?”

Karen blinked. Foggy looked sheepish, and he was drawing little circles onto the desk with the pad of his finger,“You’re very good lawyers but shit bosses?” she said.

Foggy laughed, and he flashed Karen a grin. “I should- I should probably be mad you said that. Maybe fire you. Dock your pay.”

Karen rolled her eyes. He’d do no such thing, and he knew it. But the grin had slipped off Foggy’s face almost as soon as it had appeared, “But no, seriously.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Foggy,” said Karen honestly, “I think you’re both lovely, even if you-“

“No, I mean, like, what d’you think of _me and Matt?_ ” he said, raising his eyebrows significantly.

Karen stared at him, “Oh, you mean like-“

“Yeah,” said Foggy, ducking his head.

“As a _couple?_ ”

“Um, right,” said Foggy, red-cheeked, “What would you think of that?”

“I- I never thought about it,” she said honestly, “I thought you were both…” she trailed off, feeling tackless, but Foggy had got the gist.

“What? No.” said Foggy, and he looked up her, animated once again. “Why do people always assume I’m heterosexual? Are there vibes? Am I giving off straight-guy vibes? Here, sniff me and check if I smell straight.”

Karen laughed as Foggy shoved an arm under her nose for her to smell, and pushed it away. “Ok, ok, I get it. I’m sorry for assuming.”

“You should be,” said Foggy decisively, “It’s a terrible- I am offended, _offended,_ Karen, that you would jump to conclusions.”

“To be fair, you’ve only ever mentioned girlfriends.”

“Heteronormativity at it’s finest. You are the problem, Karen,” he said, his tone too exuberant and his voice too loud for Karen to think he was actually mad. 

“Well, then, what are you?” she asked, once Foggy had calmed down.

“Pansexual,” said Foggy, “of course.”

“And Matt?”

Foggy seemed to deflate before her eyes, “I have no idea.”

“You never asked?” said Karen with interest, “Why not?”

Foggy’s finger was swirling on the desk again. “Matt’s… Matt’s kind of a private guy. Never seemed right to ask considering he didn’t offer up the information when I did.”

There was a long pause, and then Karen circled back to the original question, “So why the sudden interest in what I think of you and Matt? Did you used to date?”

“What?”

“You and Matt. Did you date, or - fool around - or whatever, in college?”

Foggy makes a strangled little sound. “What? No. No dating occurred in college.”

“After college?”

“Huh?”

“Drunk hookups? Pretend dates? Awkward confessions never acted upon? Years of unrequited pining?”

“Karen, stop. Nothing. Nothing like that.”

“Then I don’t get it,” said Karen, leaning back against her chair, “Why the sudden relationship talk?”

Foggy’s hand slipped of the desk. “Forget it, it’s stupid. Pretend I didn’t say anything.” He turned and tried to walk back into his office but Karen grabbed ahold of his arm. 

“No, Foggy, I’m sorry. I’m being rude.”

“Yeah, you are,” he mumbled.

“Just… I’m at a loss, here. I could do with some context.”

Foggy sighed, and shrugged off Karen’s hold. “It’s something I’ve been thinking about recently, is all. Matt and me. Our relationship.”

“Oh,” said Karen, “Is this about the huge argument I’m supposed to pretend didn’t happen?” She didn’t mean for it to sound as bitter as it did, but either Foggy didn’t notice or didn’t care because all he did was shrug.

“I don’t know… maybe? Matt, he told me some stuff and I yelled a bit. But it got me thinking, like, about our whole friendship.”

God, if that wasn’t frustratingly vague. “What did you argue abo-“

“I’d tell you if I could. I swear,” said Foggy, running a hand over his face, “But, honestly, it’s not mine to tell.”

Karen wanted to retort, to tell him what bullshit that was and how she cared about the two of them so much that she had a right to know, goddammit. But Foggy just looked so exhausted at the whole thing she let it drop. “Right. Ok. I can’t know. But answer me honestly, do you like Matt?”

Foggy was staring at her desk again, and when he spoke it was almost a whisper, “I think so. I think I have for while.” 

And woah, ok. She’d been kind of expecting a yes, or she wouldn’t have asked the question, but _still_. Foggy looked scared, and Karen wondered if this was the first time he’d even admitted it out loud. Meaning she had to be the grownup here. “Right. Are you going to tell him?”

Foggy laughed hollowly. “No freaking way.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s _Matt_.”

“I kind of got that,” she said.

“No, but you don’t understand. He’d probably feel so guilty about not feeling the same he’d get all distant and embarrassed around me, and our friendship would be ruined, I’d have been the one who fucked everything up.”

“You don’t know that,” said Karen, putting her hand on top of Foggy’s before he started literally wearing circles into the desktop. Then, when Foggy opened his mouth to respond, she said, “You couldn’t possibly.”

“But I do. And I’m not going to risk years of friendship for feelings I only figured out a few months ago.”

Karen sighed, “So why ask me for an opinion?”

Foggy didn’t look at her. “I think I just needed to vocalise it.”

“Honestly, Foggy, I think the person you need to vocalise this stuff to is Matt.”

Foggy glared at her, and she glared back, and eventually he slumped in defeat, eyes downcast. “Fine.”

“You will?”

“I will. Eventually.”

 

Outside the door, a little way down the corridor, Matt Murdock stood rooted to the spot. He really, _really_ hadn’t meant to have overheard all of that. 

 


End file.
